Los humanos y sus humanidades
by Daya Masen
Summary: Bella es una de las diosas más fuertes del Olimpo. Hades encontró una forma de salir del inframundo. Ahora Bella deberá ir al mundo de los mortales para que un humano la ayude a derrotarle: Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

-Basta!-gritò mi hermano mientras estrellaba su puño en la mesa a través de la cual veìamos a los humanos.

-Entiènde Zeus,hermano, es la única manera-le dije tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

Mi nombre es Isabella, soy la diosa de la inteligencia; no como Atenea, ella es de la sabiduría yo soy la que lo sabe todo, la perfección personificada. Solo doce dioses son conocidos, Zeus es el líder, pero porque yo se lo permitì, yo soy la primogénita de Cronos, el señor del tiempo, el poder es mi destino de nacimiento ;pero eso no era lo que querìa para mì.Asì que le cedì el trono a Zeus.

Hades había encontrado una forma de salir del inframundo, no podía permitirlo, Zeus y mi hermano, Poseidòn, no podían detenerlo. Yo soy màs fuerte que ellos, yo si podía, pero no sola, necesitaba a un humano destinado a acabar con el señor del inframundo permanentemente.

-No te dejarè bajar al mundo de los mortales Zire-mi nombre en griego-es demasiado peligroso, tal vez no regreses.

-Confìa en mì Zeus, sabes que puedo hacerlo-le susurrè.

Suspirò y se girò a mi otro hermano. Este asintió a la pregunta mental que Zeus le había hecho.

-Esta bien, tienes un mes,oìste Zire, un mes o yo mismo te regresarè al olimpo.

Asentì.

En un segundo estaba en el olimpo y al siquiente en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks, en la península de Olympic. Por cierto, no piensen que es 1400 o algo, no este es el 2012.

Suspirè mientras empezaba a pensar què le dirià al humano. A aquel humano llamado Edward Cullen.


	2. Primer Encuentro

Hola! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la saga Crepùsculo y los personajes NO me pertenecen(lamentablemente), son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi imaginación. No sean malas al juzgar, es mi primer fic, porfissss.

¡Y les aviso que a las que me pongan reviews-buenos o malos-les mandarè besos de parte de Edward, Emmet o Jasper!, es su elección.

Hoy no tenía intención de escribir nada, pero lo hago por ustedes, y aquí estoy, frente a mi compu en la casa de mi novio y mi cuñis haciendo el breakfast. Ahora a leer!

Edward POV

Genial, hoy es lunes, lo que es sinónimo de escuela. Por lo menos solo me quedaba un año y podría irme a New York para cumplir mi sueño de ser escritor. Porque sí, aún tenía ese sueño de mi infancia. Me encantaba ver las expresiones de las personas al leer lo que yo había escrito, como se sumergían en la lectura como si fuesen uno más de los personajes.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen. Papá es uno de los doctores más reconocidos del país; pero aun así él prefirió Forks como lugar de trabajo, nunca comprenderé porque. Mamá es decoradora de interiores, pero está retirada desde hace algunos años. Tengo una hermana melliza, Alice, puede ser un monstruito cuando se lo propone, y es¡ una adicta a las compras! Todos los días después de la escuela se va al centro comercial y vuelve con mínimo veinte bolsas de ropa. En serio somos muy diferentes, yo prefiero un buen libro o escuchar música.

Tengo dos primos-de crianza-, Jasper y Rosalie, sus padres murieron cuando ellos tenían tres años así que mi mamá los adoptó. Y también está Emmet, el novio de Rosalie, está viviendo con nosotros por ahora ya que su mamá, Meredith, está en un viaje de trabajo. Emmet nos considera su familia así que también llama a mis padres papá y mamá; y ellos se toman la libertad de castigarlo cuando hace algo malo, así como Meredith con nosotros.

-¡Chicos! El desayuno está listo-gritó mamá.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con papá viendo las noticias y mamá poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Hola Eddieeee, ¿cómo dormiste?-maldición….

-Emmet-dijo papá con tono de advertencia

-Muy bien Emmet, por lo menos yo sí dormí, no como tú que pareces perro en celo-ja, trágate esa, Emmet.

Emmet me miró con una ceja alzada, oh oh, eso no podría traer nada bueno…

-Primero que nada Eddie-como odiaba ese sobrenombre-es la hembra del perro la que está en celo, debido a la secreción de feromonas-¿còmo diablos sabìa eso?-Revista MAD-respondiò- Y segundo, no es mi culpa que tú seas un amargado sexualmente frustrado.

-Jesús, ustedes no tienen remedio-murmuró mamá-Edward, cariño, ¿puedes ir a despertar a tu hermana, por favor?

-Clarrr…

-¡Yo voy!-gritó Eme al tiempo que salía disparado hacia la habitación de Alice. Yo hice la cuenta en mi mente.

Tres…dos…uno…

-¡MAMÀ!,

Todos volteamos hacia las escaleras, frente a mi estaba Alice toda empapada con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Yo no pude contener la risa, pero me callé cuando me lanzó una mirada de càllate-si-no-quieres-que-te-asesine-lenta-y-dolorosamente-y-vaya-que-lo-disfrutarè.

-¡Emmet me mojó!-se quejó.

-Emmet, estás castigado por una semana-decretó papá.

-Pero…-saqué mi celular y lo puse en modo video, esto era digno de recordar.

-Pero nada!, tú te lo buscaste.

No sé en que momento Alice se fue pero ahora estaba bañada, vestida y con el cabello planchado. Me toqué el puente de la nariz, nunca comprendería a las mujeres.

-Ya váyanse a la escuela, que tengan un buen día-se despidieron nuestros padres.

-Emmet y Rosalie se fueron en el jeep, Alice y Jasper en el convertible de Rose-no sin antes algunos sonrojos de parte de Alice, tendría que hablar con Jasper sobre mi hermana y él.

Yo, por otro lado, me fui en mi adorado Volvo. Llegué a la escuela en 5 minutos, vi que mis hermanos no habían llegado así que me recosté de mi auto a esperar.

Entonces la vi por primera vez. Venía en un Mazda MX-5 Miata azul . Pero no era eso lo que no me permitía apartar la mirada **(Note: No lo pude evitar..)**

Ella era preciosa, su piel era pálida y sedosa , su cabello de un precioso castaño con destellos rojizos y sus ojos eran marrones enmarcados por unas preciosas pestañas.

-Hermano cierra la boca que estás babeando-Emmet McCarthy prepárate para morir.

-Ya chicos es suficiente vamos que va a sonar el timbre-gracias Jasper.

Hoy era uno de los días más aburridos de mi vida, sentía que las horas pasaban demasiado lentas. Además no había podido dejar de pensar en la chica del estacionamiento, ¿quién sería? Y para colmo cuando iba a entrar a mi última clase me topé con…Tanya.

-Hola Edyy-esa voz chillona me saca de quicio.

-Tanya voy a ser claro contigo, durante los últimos meses he sido caballeroso y te he rechazado cortésmente, pero me estás volviendo loco! Entiende que no quiero nada contigo así que por favor déjame en paz!

De acuerdo eso fue grosero pero es que ya no la aguanto. El profesor entró unos segundos después de mí, pero no venía solo, detrás de él estaba la chica del estacionamiento, mi ángel…

Ok tal vez esta algo corto el capi pero bueno, tal vez mañana actualice, hay mas posibilidades si dejan un revió…

Y hoy los besos de Edward son para…..

Edward:Ola Daya, nena ¿cómo estás?

Daya: Bien, pero no te hagas que las chicas quieren sus besos.

Edward:Pero Daya, otras cien autoras me obligaron a dar mil besos, ten piedad.

Daya: Oh no Edward no trates de deslumbrarme, ahora reparte.

Edward: Esta bien, hoy los besos son para las chikas mas queridas, **Angel-Moon17, Katiuska Cullen Swan y DarkWardObsession**.

Ahora chikas si quieren seguir recibiendo besos de Edward, Jasper o Emmet solo díganmelo en un review, ¿¡cual es tu preferido?


End file.
